Recently more and more appliances, TVs, DVD/Blue Ray players, Digital Video Recorders, Streaming Media Players, and other similar devices obtain the capability to connect to the internet either through a modified strip down version of Linux OS, Windows Media OS, or a Java based applet. Having such permanent or semi-permanent access to the internet provides the viewer with an option of on-demand digital entertainment delivery, which became even more popular through such offering as Xfinity On Demand, Netflix, Hulu, Vudu, Google Play, Apple TV and others.
Even though the programing may be on demand, the marketing/advertisement approach and lack of access to additional related content is still the same. That is, for example, evenly distributed throughout the digital media, e.g., in the case of a full-length movie, the service provider sets time points at which the movie stops and an advertisement runs, and there is no ready access to additional content. Typically, all of this additional content is integrated and digitized together. The drawback of the current system of advertisement, marketing, and additional content delivery is that the viewer may get agitated by the interruptions and has little or no connection to the product being promoted or the ability to access the information at any time during the playback.
Therefore there is a continuing need to develop an alternative product distribution and marketing system that would engage the viewer and relate the viewer's entertainment experience to the product being promoted.